In the production of certain types of business forms, the forms must be stacked up to a certain height. Only those stacks of forms up to a specified height can proceed to the next piece of equipment. Those between that specified height and a higher or maximum height must be diverted in a different direction to other equipment. Present stacking equipment cannot perform that function and has a longer than desirable eject cycle time which pauses preceding or upstream equipment, slowing production of the forms. Consequently, there has been a need to reduce the eject cycle time of a forms stacker, while eliminating the need for a separate diverting device after the stacking device in order to displace the stacked forms in the appropriate direction for further downstream processing.